01 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3111 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3326); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3112 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3327); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Snobs - odc. 13 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina skarbów; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 64/156 (Teletubbies, season III Walking The Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Kojak seria 1 - Jedyne rozwiązanie, odc.22 (Kojak I, The Only Way Out, ep.22); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1172; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 781; telenowela TVP 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - Daj mi szansę!; serial TVP 13:30 Zagubieni II - odc. 24 (ep.24, Live Together, Die Alone Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Jestem piękna ! ; magazyn 14:35 4 + 1 - Kurs na wiedzę; cykl reportaży 14:55 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zagubieni: Opowieść o przetrwaniu (Lost: A Tale of Survival); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3113 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3328); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3114 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3329); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Budzimy do życia - odc.11; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Savannah - odc.12 (Savannah ep.12); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1350; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy i straszliwy ptak odc.7 (The Smurfs and the Howlibird); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Geronimo, amerykańska legenda (Geronimo, an American Legend) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 22:20 Najlepsi na świecie; reportaż 22:45 Ring; talk-show 23:30 72 metry (72 metra) 117'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 01:30 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton 01:33 Kino nocnych marków - Żona doskonała (Perfect Wife, The) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:00 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc.58/249 (The Love Boat (55) s. 3/5 The Audit Couple, My Boyfriend?s Back, The Scoop); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 59/249 (The Love Boat 52 s.3/6, ep.One rose a day, Gopher?s Greatest Hit, Vacation); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc.3/52 Na boisku (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.113, Ostatnie słowo; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 224 (304) Pożegnanie; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 40/65 - Ojciec marnotrawny cz.2 (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Prodigal Father p.2); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Będę modelką - odc 4/9 (Next American Top Model); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:25 Allo, Allo - odc. 46/57 (Allo, Allo s.V-19); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 13:55 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (8); felieton 14:10 Dubidu - odc.19; quiz muzyczny 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 26/27 (44) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Return Engagement (1)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Polskie drogi - odc. 7/11 Lekcja Poloneza; serial TVP 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Tajlandia (12); program rozrywkowy 21:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 19 21:35 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Harry twój prawdziwy przyjaciel (Harry un ami qui vous veut du bien) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000) 01:15 Wiedźmin - odc. 9/13 Świątynia Melitele; serial TVP 02:00 Na bezsenną noc - 10-lecie zespołu Myslovitz; koncert 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 2006 07:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 2006 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Operacja dzień wskrzeszania" Andrzej Pilipiuk 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qadrans, Kultura 08:15 Kronika warszawska 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Inny 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 2006 12:15 Ślizg, Magazyn 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:55 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo cz.1, cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, magazyn 14:15 To jest temat - Indeks przed maturą 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Deptane po drodze - Goście z dalekich stron, magazyn 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości/stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Studio reportażu 17:15 Qadrans, Kultura 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Kuźnia talentów 19:00 W wielkim świecie, Kultura Polska 2005 19:10 Tele motor sport, Magazyn 19:30 Płacę i wymagam 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Ślizg, Magazyn 2006 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus, magazyn 22:35 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 49{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006/stereo/ 00:15 Prawda o kobietach - ...i o ich sukcesach, odc. 4{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Henryk V{PL}, dramat Wielka Brytania 1989; reż.: Kenneth Branagh; wyk: Kenneth Branagh, Christian Bale /stereo/ 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:35 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 07:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Operacja dzień wskrzeszania" Andrzej Pilipiuk 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 08:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny, Info Polska 08:10 Z cukrem czy bez?, Rozmowa 08:20 Piosenka dnia 08:25 Pogoda w regionie 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Inny 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 12:15 Ślizg, Magazyn 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:55 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo cz.1, cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:15 To jest temat - Indeks przed maturą 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Deptane po drodze - Goście z dalekich stron 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości /stereo/ 16:00 Msza święta dla chorych 16:50 Kronika 16:55 Rekomendacje kulturalne, Kultura Polska 2006 17:15 Z cukrem czy bez?, Rozmowa 17:25 Pogoda w regionie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny, Info Polska 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia, Publicystyka 18:30 Kundel bury i kocury, Info 18:55 Magazyn medyczny 19:10 Nowe miasto, Kultura 19:30 Środowisko i my, Info Polska 2006 19:55 Pogoda w regionie 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Ślizg, Magazyn 2006 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Z cukrem czy bez?, Rozmowa 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 49{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006 /stereo/ 00:15 Prawda o kobietach - ...i o ich sukcesach, odc. 4{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Henryk V{PL}, dramat Wielka Brytania 1989; reż.: Kenneth Branagh; wyk: Kenneth Branagh, Christian Bale /stereo/ 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 07:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Operacja dzień wskrzeszania" Andrzej Pilipiuk 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik, Racibórz, Info Polska 2006 08:00 Narciarski weekend 08:05 Z życia Kościołów 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Inny 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 12:15 Ślizg, Magazyn 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:55 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo cz.1, cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:15 To jest temat - Indeks przed maturą 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Deptane po drodze - Goście z dalekich stron 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 4{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 17:00 Magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika miejska - Zabrze, Info Polska 2006 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Narciarski weekend 18:45 Czwarta władza, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:50 Kronika miejska - Siemianowice Śląskie, Info Polska 2006 19:55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Ślizg, Magazyn 2006 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 49{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006 /stereo/ 00:15 Prawda o kobietach - ...i o ich sukcesach, odc. 4{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Henryk V{PL}, dramat Wielka Brytania 1989; reż.: Kenneth Branagh; wyk: Kenneth Branagh, Christian Bale /stereo/ 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Pan Magoo - komedia reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar USA 1997 21:25 Przepowiednia - thriller reż. Mark Pellington, wyk. Richard Gere, Laura Linney, Alan Bates USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00:10 Nieustraszeni - reality show 01:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/20 USA 2004 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Pułkownik - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 721 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Kinga - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 69/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Telefon - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Tunel - thriller reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Amy Brenneman, Viggo Mortensen, Dan Hedaya, Jay O. Sanders, Karen Young, Claire Bloom USA 1996 22:30 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (307) - serial animowany 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (43) - serial 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Na topie - wywiad z... 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (68) - telenowela 13.20 V.I.P. (84) - serial 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Gram.tv 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (44) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (44) - serial obyczajowy 17.55 V.I.P. (85) - serial 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (69) - telenowela 20.00 Kamienica 21.00 Gorące Hawaje (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 22.00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant (3) - serial 23.00 Playboy: Sexy Movie - film erotyczny, USA 1.05 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.30 Casino Night 3.30 Muzyczne listy 4.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Do usług serial komedia stereo 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Bez śladu serial sensacyjny stereo 08:30 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy stereo 09:25 Ostry dyżur VII serial obyczajowy stereo 10:25 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereolive 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:10 Do usług serial komedia stereo 15:40 Nauka jazdy serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 16:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia 16:40 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 17:10 Ostry dyżur VII serial obyczajowy stereo 18:10 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 19:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia 19:40 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 20:10 Doczekać zmroku film sensacyjny stereo 22:30 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty miniserial sensacyjny stereo 00:15 W obronie miłości film sensacyjny stereo 01:55 Nauka jazdy serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 02:25 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:55 Maraton Uśmiechu stereo 03:25 Kto was tak urządził magazyn 03:55 Szymon szuka szaleńców program rozrywkowy stereo 04:25 Kto was tak urządził magazyn TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Bajka o Małgosi, co się niczego nie bała; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 8; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - powrót do korzeni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 785* - Misja Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 To jest pasja (To jest pasja); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Teatr TV - Emigranci; autor: Sławomir Mrożek 119'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zbigniew Zamachowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Domowe przedszkole - Bajka o Małgosi, co się niczego nie bała; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Gadający Hanys (227); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Polska bandera w Kłajpedzie (Polska bandera w Kłajpedzie); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 12 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 785* - Misja Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 260 Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Duże dzieci - 26; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Wronia autoironia - FAMA `96; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Nieparzyści - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 785* - Misja Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 260 Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci - 26; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Gadający Hanys (227); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Polska bandera w Kłajpedzie (Polska bandera w Kłajpedzie); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Gala z Berlina (Berlin Gala) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Monolog trębacza 21'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Anrdzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Michał Żółnierkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Telekino - Odwiedziny o zmierzchu 27'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Kalina Jędrusik, Władysław Krasnowiecki, Gustaw Holoubek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Telekino - Nos 26'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Elżbieta Góralczyk, Kalina Jędrusik, Ryszard Kotys, Ferdynand Matysiak, Paweł Galia, Igor Przegrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Kwartet obojowy F-dur KV 370 W.A. Mozarta gra Heinz Holliger i Keller Quartet (Oboe Quartet); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Glenn Gould - Ekstaza (Glenn Gould - Extasis); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zawodowcy (Professionals) 112'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Lee Marvin, Jack Palance, Robert Ryan, Woody Strode; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klasyka filmowa - Paracelsus (Paracelsus) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1943); reż.:Georg Wilhelm Pabst; wyk.:Herbert Hubner, Josef Sieber, Mathias Wieman, Harry Langewisch, Annelies Reinhold, Peter Martin Urtel, Franz Stein, Fritz Rasp; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Sonaty skrzypcowe - Gil & Orli Shaham cz. 2 (Violin Sonatas - Gil & Orli Shaham K. 305) kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zły 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Cosi fan tutte (fragmenty cz. I) (Cosi Fan Tutte (Highlights) I) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Cosi fan tutte (fragmenty cz. II) (Cosi Fan Tutte (Highlights) II) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Legendy gitary - odc. 5 - Hard Rock (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Hard Rock Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa alternatywna - Björk w Cambridge - koncert (Björk - Live In Concert - Homogenous 1998) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Mandala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Kamienne ogrody (Gardens of Stone) 106'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Francis Ford Coppola; wyk.:James Caan, Anjelica Huston, James Earl Jones, D.B. Sweeney, Dean Stockwell, Dick Anthony Williams, Sam Bottoms, Larry Fishburne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 TV Moto-Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Argentyna-WKS (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 13:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ostersund ; STEREO 14:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Serbia i Czarnogóra - Holandia ( skrót ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:30 Projekt "X" - Samochody terenowe ( Bieszczady); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Z archiwum TVP - Sydney; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Włochy - Ghana (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 18:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy kolarze na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Polska Liga Hokejowa - Stoczniowiec - GKS Tychy; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ostersund; STEREO 00:25 Zakończenie dnia TVN Gra 08:00 Music Chat interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 09:00 Telesklep 12:05 Graj o raj interaktywny teleturniej na żywo... stereolive 13:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 14:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 15:00 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 19:05 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 00:00 SerwisMania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 09:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 11:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:50 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 13:35 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 15:10 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Matt Dillon, Ben Stiller, Lee Evans USA 1998 17:15 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Déborah François, Fabrizio Rongione, Jérémie Segard Belgia/Francja 2005 18:55 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 19:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:40 The Ring 2 - horror reż. Hideo Nakata, wyk. Naomi Watts, Simon Baker, David Dorfman, Elizabeth Perkins USA 2005 00:35 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 02:15 Ambasador - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ellen Burstyn, Rock Hudson, Fabio Testi USA 1984 03:50 Trauma - thriller reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Colin Firth, Mena Suvari, Naomie Harris, Kenneth Cranham Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:25 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Pawian dżelada" - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Operacja "Szok i przerażenie" - film dokumentalny 13:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Pawian dżelada" - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Alka olbrzymia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Owce kanadyjskie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zakazane granice - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Pawian dżelada" - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Za kurtyną Azji: Kung-fu: Smoki z Wudang - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 21:30 Premiera Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Egzorcyzmy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 00:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Egzorcyzmy - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Vroom Vroom magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Mango magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Ale dziura! magazyn 09:30 Samochód magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Szkoła Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! (Polska) magazyn policyjny 11:00 Gadżet magazyn 11:30 Automaniak Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 The Car Show magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Rentgen 2.0 (Polska) magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Top Gear 2004 2 magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Złomiarze serial dokumentalny 15:00 OES magazyn sportów motorowych 15:30 Karambol magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Ale dziura! magazyn 16:30 Szkoła Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Czas tuningu magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Uwaga! Pirat! (Polska) magazyn policyjny 18:10 Motorwizja magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:40 OES magazyn sportów motorowych 19:10 Samochód magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:40 Raport Turbo magazyn informacyjny 19:50 De Lux 8 minut magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jednoślad magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Gadżet magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo magazyn informacyjny 21:10 Ale dziura! magazyn 21:40 Motorwizja magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:10 The Car Show magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:40 Raport Turbo magazyn informacyjny 22:50 De Lux 8 minut magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Szkoła Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 1 magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Mango magazyn reklamowy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Turbo Erotyk magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Monster House (USA) magazyn poradnikowy 03:30 Ale dziura! magazyn 04:00 Vroom Vroom magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku